In parking support of a vehicle, it is necessary to detect an obstacle in order to move the vehicle to a target position and to avoid collision with the obstacle. PTL 1 discloses a parking support device in which marks having predetermined positional relationships with a parking section are provided and that determines whether a vehicle stops at a target initial stop position on the basis of a captured image of the marks and detects an obstacle when it is determined that the vehicle stops at the target initial stop position.